


The Dark Day

by memequisitor



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memequisitor/pseuds/memequisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Day

It is a dark, drizzly day on a Saturday in Gotham City. There is the Batman, watching the streets carefully. He loves keeping... people safe. He is very good at his job and he is also in full latex. It is his new uniform. The people of Gotham adore this new look, as, his crotch, is big and his muscles are strong. his eyes are soulful. He is a vey beautiful, very handsome man who is a good person and also a big softie . This is why poeple love him. Because he is nice and fit.

Joker, is out doing crime for the fun of it. HE is a bad and evil man and he is skinny and gross :( Nobody likes him except for Donna but she is disgusting and has NO TASTE in men. He has finished doin gthe crime and Batman intercepts him.

"Joker, you horrible disgusting little man. This is terrible. I will fuvk you now up the bum as punishment" Batman says sternly.

"OHHHHHHH YES PLEAASE >:^3!" Joker says. 

Then they do it very hard and Joker dies and the world is free of evil.


End file.
